1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of conferencing, and more particularly to a system and method for managing data flow in a conference.
2. Description of the Background Art
The telecommunications industry is constantly creating alternatives to travel for reaching a meeting forum. Conferencing, such as teleconferencing and videoconferencing, has enabled many users to avoid long and expensive trips merely to meet with others to discuss business related topics and make important decisions. In addition, conferencing often replaces face-to-face meetings involving even the shortest of trips, such as those involving office locations relatively close in distance.
However, prior art attempts at conferencing typically do not manage data flow as efficiently as possible. For example, prior art conferencing systems do not combine buffer management and linking in an object-oriented environment. Therefore, there is a need for an improved system and method for managing data flow in a conferencing system.